Sabrina, the Teenage Giant
by BFF1
Summary: Sabrina is exiled to the Other Realm after she inadvertently consumes Aunt Zelda's plant growth formula and enlarges to several times her size.
1. Chapter 1

**SABRINA, THE TEENAGE GIANT**

**by BFF**

_This is a Sabrina, the Teenage Witch "summer" story, showing what might have happened in between seasons of the TV series (when episodes never took place). This occurred during the summer of 1997, after the first season when Sabrina completed her sophomore year at Westbridge High School. _

The Sabrina characters are property of Archie Comics and Hartbreak Films.

**CHAPTER 1:** **_School's Out For Summer _**

Sabrina Spellman put down her pen and subtly glanced at her classmates, who unlike her had yet to complete their final geometry exams. Knowing the perils of hubris, she looked over her test one last time, making certain her answers were correct. In her mind, they were.

This was her last scheduled test of her sophomore year, and the morning of the last day of classes. At midday, she would go to the library to be assigned a book of classic literature to read over the summer. This year, students would draw lots, and already the joke throughout the halls was the booby prize would be "War & Peace." After that, final report cards would be handed out, and barring a complete flop in geometry, Sabrina would receive an A in every class but phys ed, where she was content to get a B-minus. She might be a witch in her first year of training, but she was no jock.

----------

Zelda Spellman sighed as the traffic jam continued on Commonwealth Avenue, glancing at the tightly sealed container in the passenger seat. Alongside it, under cover for protection from the sun, were a tangerine and a stalk of celery. But they weren't Zelda's mid-morning snack.

The fruit and vegetable were each twice their usual size, not (directly) the result of her magic, but of science. Zelda had been working with Dr. Horace Mumford, a botany professor at Boston University, on a formula to accelerate plant growth to increase crop production and decrease world hunger. Researching on her own at home the night before while sister Hilda was up in New Hampshire with friends, Zelda discreetly used magic to get from point A to B along the way, but was able to retrace her steps and discover a non-magical way to get there. The resulting formula was complex, at least 40 pages, but wholly within the parameters of mortal science. While further research needed to be done on such altered plants, not to mention getting approval from the Department of Agriculture and other agencies, this promised to revolutionize farming...and make Zelda and Horace wealthy along the way.

But that was the last thing – well, almost – on her idealistic mind as she slowly neared the BU campus...

----------

The bell rang, and Sabrina handed the exam to her teacher before leaving the room. The year's last lunch awaited in the cafeteria, followed by the summer book lottery. In the hall, she saw her good friend Jenny, and waved her over.

"So, what book do you think you'll be assigned?" Sabrina asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not participating," she replied. "I won't be here this fall. My family's moving – my dad just got a teaching job in Iowa."

Sabrina's disappointment was evident, especially since she knew what it was like to change locales and schools, even before her parents divorced and sent her to live with her aunts.

"That's quite a bit away from here," she said, knowing that as a witch she could pop herself to Iowa in seconds...though it probably would be tough explaining her sudden presence to a mortal. Consequently, she thought, any subsequent reunion probably shouldn't be spontaneous. "I'll miss you, Jenny." The two hugged in sympathy. "You will keep in touch."

Jenny nodded. "Probably through letters. Long-distance calls are so expensive." She looked at her watch. "I've gotta be going. I'm getting my report card early, then heading home to pack."

"Take care."

What a bummer, Sabrina thought. But that didn't last long, for soon she ran into her boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle. "Hey, Sab, you ace your tests?"

Sabrina smiled. "Think so. And you?"

"Mostly B-pluses." For Harvey, that was pretty good, as his work ethic compensated for any inherent academic deficiencies. That, and his genuine niceness, was enough for Sabrina.

"I'm looking forward to hanging out with you all summer, maybe go to a movie or two. Even a ballgame if you can get tickets."

"Not happening this summer," he replied as they headed towards the cafeteria. "And no, it's not you. My dad's sending me to all sorts of sports camps – baseball, football, wrestling, hockey – and in fact, I start at a baseball camp in Maine tomorrow. I won't be back till late August."

"Aren't those expensive?"

"He made deals with camp organizers to fumigate their homes in return for my admission. It should be fun, I guess, but I sometimes think dad is just trying to find something I'm good at." Sabrina nodded in empathy; Harvey was a second-stringer in all the sports he played, but no one ever questioned his enthusiasm despite his limited abilities.

"As long as you enjoy doing it," she said. "That's the important thing."

"Oh, I know that," he said, writing down the camp's address for her. "But I will miss you."

"Same here," Sabrina replied as they entered the cafeteria. "One postcard a week is all I ask. Preferably ones with silly pictures."

They continued their conversation over lunch, only to be interrupted by obnoxious cheerleader Libby Chessler, who apparently had a little interest in Harvey even though he hardly seemed her upwardly mobile type. "Bonjour, Harvey_...et vous,_ freak," she said.

Sabrina was used to Libby's insults by now, and while she still couldn't stand her, she remembered what Hilda had once told her: "Time is the best revenge." In other words, let's see how things stand at the 20-year reunion.

"Hello, Libby," Harvey innocently said. "What's with the French?"

"Oh, _mama, papa,_ _et moi _will be summering in our vacation house in Quebec, as I relax and prepare for another strenuous year of cheerleading."

Sabrina was all set to zing Libby one, but decided discretion was the greater part of valor and took the high road instead. "Well, have a great time up there. At least you'll save on air conditioning. See you at the book lottery."

----------

"Here's the formula, the paper – and the results," Zelda said to Horace, carefully pulling the double-sized tangerine and celery stalk from a bag.

"That tangerine is larger than an orange!" he said in surprise. "Remarkable."

"I think you will be pleased with what I discovered last night," she said, taking the formula from the bag and placing it on a table in his office. However, the top of the container had become loose, so when she put it on the table, several drops of the clear formula splashed in the air and landed on her tongue, as well as his open mouth about three feet away.

"Tastes kind of tangy," Horace said, licking his lips. "Sort of citrusy."

"We better wash out our mouths in case there are any effects. This could be toxic," Zelda nervously said, hurrying to the sink – almost breaking her high heel in the process – and rinsing. What if the formula makes people grow as well as plants, she feared. Fortunately, she felt no sensation whatsoever, and no changes happened to either scientist.

"Sounds like you've been watching too many bad sci-fi movies lately," he quipped after similarly rinsing. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not mutating."

"Just erring on the side of caution," she explained as they sat down to go over her paper.

----------

The students gathered for the book lottery. Each of the rising juniors' six classes would be assigned one of 30 works of literature to read over the summer; when classes returned to session after Labor Day, they were to hand in a 10-page, typewritten report.

As luck would have it, both Harvey and Libby were to be in Sabrina's English class that fall. Since students chose books in alphabetical order of their last names, Libby Chessler was among the first to draw lots. She pulled out a slip from a barrel and discovered her assignment was "1984" by George Orwell. "Ah, that was ancient history, 13 years ago!" she protested, to Sabrina's hidden glee. "I was in pre-school!"

A few students later, Harvey made his selection, which turned out to be "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald. He showed the book to Sabrina once he returned to his seat.

"Did you know Fitzgerald's wife was named Zelda, like my aunt?" Sabrina said, trying to strike up small talk.

"Maybe your aunt was named for her," Harvey answered.

"Maybe," Sabrina said, not letting on that was highly unlikely, since her aunt was well over 600 years old.

Eventually, it was Sabrina's turn. She reached into the barrel, eyes closed – there weren't very many slips left – pulled one out, and opened her eyes. Her assignment was "Gulliver's Travels" by Jonathan Swift, and within seconds, the school's assistant librarian handed her the hardcover novel. "This is the non-bowdlerized version," she quietly told Sabrina. "Don't let the school board know."

Sabrina shrugged. So this was her summer reading.

----------

"I think we may be on to something here," Dr. Mumford told Zelda as she left with half of the formula, placed inside a transparent, covered plastic cup; the rest was to be stored in his lab refrigerator. "It's going to take a while, so we need to be patient."

"I agree," Zelda said as she straightened out her demure dark blue dress. "I'm going to do some additional research at home."

On the drive back to Westbridge, she heaved a sigh of relief that no effects had resulted to either herself or to Horace when they inadvertently consumed the formula. It appears completely safe, she thought. Nobel Prize, here we come.

When she came home about 12:30, she saw Salem on the kitchen table. "Any calls?" she asked the cat.

"No, ma'am," he replied. "Not that I would answer them anyway. Especially since I was too busy watching 'Live With Regis & Kathie Lee.' "

"At least you saved me from having to check the answering machine."

The black cat smiled. "Now pardon me, but I'm going upstairs to catch some zzz's atop the hamper."

"Fine – but don't claw any laundry," Zelda said as Salem scampered off the table and raced to the stairwell.

With that, Zelda brought out the formula, removed the top from the cup, and placed it on the dining room table where she kept her lab equipment.

----------

The books selected, the students' last duty as sophomores was to return to their homerooms and be handed their final report cards, in envelopes they were not allowed to open until after leaving their classrooms.

Complying with district policy, Sabrina waited until she was in the hallway to learn her grades, which resulted in a discreet cry of "woo-hoo." It was what she expected, and more – A's in English, Spanish, science, social studies and geometry, and a B, not a B-minus, in gym. Nice to see they don't grade on physical ability, she thought.

Feeling exuberant, she strolled to the pay phone and called home, crossing her fingers that Aunt Zelda – or even Aunt Hilda – was back. Sure enough, the former picked up the phone.

"Great news, Aunt Zelda! Five A's and one B, in P.E., of course."

Zelda beamed. "How wonderful! Can I see the report card?"

"When I get home? Sure." Sabrina paused. "Oh, I know what you're talking about." She discreetly placed the report card between herself and the phone, shielded it from any passerby's sight, and pointed. A second later, the card was in Zelda's left hand.

"Hilda and I are so proud of you," the aunt said after seeing the card. "It's amazing to watch our niece grow up before our very eyes. To commemorate this, we have a special gift lined up for you."

"That's great! I look forward to it. Oh, by the way, I was assigned a book to read over the summer – 'Gulliver's Travels' by Jonathan Swift."

"Fascinating reading," Zelda replied with a lilt in her voice; Sabrina guessed she probably knew Swift well several hundred years ago. From conversations with her aunt, Sabrina sensed that Zelda knew everybody.

"Anyway, I don't want to miss the school bus," Sabrina said, glancing at her watch. "See you when I get home."

"Okay, Sabrina," Zelda said, hanging up. She glanced at the report card again, pointed at it, and framed it...but that wasn't Sabrina's gift. That was hidden in her bedroom closet – a CD boombox she and Hilda had each chipped in $30 towards a few days ago.

Sabrina reached her bus, but just as she was to board she heard her science teacher, Eugene Pool, from behind her. "Have a splendid summer, Sabrina," he said. "It was great having you as a student, and I'll see you in the fall." She turned around and waved at the teacher, then in the same motion boarded the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: _Reaching New Heights_**

When Sabrina came home, she entered through the front – just as Zelda was walking into the kitchen, her back to her niece, to pick up the ringing phone. "Oh, hello, Horace," she said. "Have you discovered anything?" The conversation quickly entered the incredibly technical, and Zelda, unaware Sabrina had arrived, became engrossed in the phone discussion.

Meanwhile, Sabrina decided to relax right off the bat. Not long after entering, she pointed at herself, zapping out of her blouse, jeans and sneakers and into a white two-piece swimsuit she had bought the week before, one demure enough to win her aunts' approval. Sabrina knew the suit would look particularly good on her once she developed a tan – something she planned to do in the backyard right away, along with reading the first chapter of "Gulliver's Travels."

Then she saw the clear liquid in a cup on the dining room table. "Probably one of those flavored sparkling waters Aunt Zelda's always buying at the supermarket," her niece thought. "I'm sure she won't mind if I take a sip before I go outside."

So she did, placing the cup to her lips and drinking just a little. Sabrina couldn't quite pin down the flavor – some sort of tropical fruit – but found it very satisfying before she put it down. Meanwhile she heard Zelda continue talking on the phone, remembering her earlier phone conversation and how her aunt said it was "amazing to watch our niece grow before our very eyes." Now what was that gift she promised?

While she wondered, Sabrina noticed a sense of ease engulf her body, but seconds later felt a completely different sensation – things seemed strained in both halves of her swimsuit. She looked down, and the top was more form-fitting, definitely accentuating her adolescent curves, while she feared what might happen to the tighter bottom were she to sit down.

Sabrina then looked up, and the parameters of the dining room appeared somewhat different. The ceiling seemed slightly closer; a glance at the bookshelf revealed she was at eye level with the top row of books, not the second row. Even the copy of "Gulliver's Travels" she was holding felt slightly smaller and lighter. What's going on here, she wondered. The answer became obvious within seconds: she had grown, apparently proportionally.

Out of modesty, she pointed at herself, saying softly, "Make my swimsuit grow with me," and it did, regaining the more comfortable shape of before. She still couldn't understand why this was happening, until she again recalled Zelda's line about growing before her eyes. This was obviously her aunts' gift for a good report card – magically making her taller! Growth was an unusual gift, she conceded, but over the past year, as she began her life as a witch, the unusual had become commonplace.

A month or so ago, things had literally gone the other way for Sabrina, when she disobeyed her aunts' orders in a failed attempt to attend a concert in Boston rather than re-do a school assignment. She was subsequently grounded for the weekend, and out of guilt shrank to about six inches due to low self-esteem. Fortunately, the aunts told some tales of their own past mistakes, and after only a few hours their niece, her confidence restored, not only regained her full size but successfully re-did her project. Over the next few weeks, her classwork had been virtually perfect.

"This change in me must be a reward," the now-statuesque Sabrina thought, looking over her considerably longer legs. "But just how tall am I?"

She pointed, and the answer flashed in front of her: "6 feet tall," it read, and she noticed a strand of blonde hair floating directly above the sign.

"Oh, I get it," she said with a grin. "A hair over six foot." The sign instantaneously changed to "Correct!" and disappeared.

Wow, Sabrina thought to herself, I've shot up by more than nine inches. But how am I going to explain this? Perhaps the aunts can add a perception spell for a while so people will think I'm shorter, or maybe simply stay put around the house so no one will see me until school starts in September. Growth spurts do happen over the summer, though this one is rather extreme.

Sabrina heard Aunt Zelda continue her phone conversation, which she didn't want to disrupt. Especially since a mortal was probably on the other line.

The suddenly six-foot teenage witch contemplated the ramifications of her new, enhanced stature. She had read somewhere that tall men tended to have higher salaries than their shorter male counterparts, but wasn't sure whether that applied to women as well. She wondered if Harvey would be uncomfortable with a girlfriend slightly taller than he was – then remembered that one of his neighbors and good friends was Nancy Evans, the 6-foot-1 senior-to-be who played basketball and volleyball for Westbridge. No, they weren't romantically involved, but on the other hand he never called her "beanpole" or "nine-foot Nancy," as some of his jock friends callously did.

Harvey will be cool with my height, Sabrina hoped. And fortunately, I won't be the tallest girl in school, nor should my growth make everyone think I've somehow turned into an athlete.

Sabrina was especially looking forward to meeting Libby that fall, when for the first time she would look down at the previously slightly taller cheerleader. She could hardly wait to see Libby's reaction to her new size; she'd probably be speechless – and intimidated to boot. Were Sabrina still at her old height, this would be the equivalent of scaling Libby down to about 4-foot-10 or so...and also far easier to explain than shrinking her through magic. How delicious.

Clothes for her new enlarged body might be a problem at first, but her aunts each stood 5-foot-8, not exactly petite, and occasionally patronized a tall women's shop in downtown Boston; Sabrina was glad she had never accompanied them there, so the employees would consequently be unaware of her former short stature. Not only could she shop there now, but perhaps she could even make a little extra money with occasional modeling assignments. And because of the proportional growth, she was more sturdily built than the typical slender six-foot woman – and thus would probably be a stunning sight on the beach.

All things considered, it's going to be great to be tall, Sabrina thought. Once Aunt Zelda comes in here, I will thank her for this wonderful gift.

Just then, she felt something brush against the back of her leg. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked down and saw Salem, who had changed his mind about sleeping.

"You seem...different," the cat told her. "Can't put my paw on it. Did you change bubble bath scents?"

"No, Salem, I'm taller. Six foot, in fact," Sabrina replied. "It's a gift from my aunts for good grades."

"And if you're valedictorian two years from now, are you going to be transformed into a center in that new WNBA?" Salem shot back. "This would be a bizarre present, even from them." He moved a foot or two away, then stared up to evaluate her altered form; seeing it he became as incredulous as a feline could get. "You are taller. Supermodels, fear your latest competition!"

"I don't know if I would have made myself quite this tall – I mean, reaching 5-8 or 5-9 would've been fine – but I've been short for my age all my life. Heck, I was under five feet tall until the start of ninth grade," Sabrina recalled. "They used to call me 'half-pint' and other mean things. That's in the past."

"Sister, you are now in charge of changing light bulbs around the house," Salem quipped. "Also, I suggest you lay off the high heels if you know you'll be visiting a place with ceiling fans."

"Make all the tall jokes you want, cat. I'm a big girl now." Sabrina instantly realized the absurdity of the second sentence, so it was no surprise when she and Salem simultaneously added, "In more ways than one." The six-foot witch smiled down at him.

She overheard Zelda talking on the phone, then heard her say the word "Bye" and hang up. Sabrina was all set to enter the kitchen, but changed her mind and instead simply yelled, "Aunt Zelda, I'm home."

"I'll be with you shortly," Zelda said, pointing upstairs to zap the boombox out of her closet and onto the kitchen table. In a few seconds, she'd surprise Sabrina with her gift.

Meanwhile, her niece decided to stand behind the dining room table...but before she did, she took another sip of the fruit-flavored water. It was so satisfying, a second sip turned into a gulp a few seconds later, and the glass was half-full when she finally put it down. If Aunt Zelda complains, Sabrina thought, I'll buy her a bottle next time I go to the store.

The aunt entered the dining room holding the CD player in her arms, but there in front of her was a Sabrina who seemed at about her eye level, maybe even a bit above – and Zelda was wearing heels. "Did you dig out Hilda's old platform shoes?" she said with a grin, recalling disco days.

"What?" a confused Sabrina said, stepping from behind the table to show she was barefoot. "You mean this," pointing to her taller body, "isn't a gift from you and Aunt Hilda?"

"Gift?" Zelda said, trying to figure out why she was now actually staring up to her niece.

"You know, when you said I was growing before your very eyes. I thought that was a hint."

"Why would we do that?" a confused Zelda said. She then saw the cup on the table; half its contents were gone. She stared at that for about a second, then heard Sabrina scream.

"What's happening to me?"

The last time she'd said that to Zelda was in the spring, when she was rapidly shrinking while sitting on a kitchen chair. A glance now showed the opposite was taking place, albeit at a much slower pace; Sabrina was now more than a head taller than her aunt, about six and a half feet in height, and if anything, her growth was accelerating. Fortunately for her, that earlier spell was apparently still in effect, as her swimsuit was enlarging at an identical rate.

"Did you," Zelda said, pointing at the cup, even though this didn't make sense for her – not after neither she nor Horace had changed from ingesting its contents. Sabrina, now close to seven feet, nodded fearfully. Everything was diminishing around her, and the ceiling loomed ever closer.

"I don't understand!" the growing witch said.

"Run to the alcove near the stairs before you hit your head!" Zelda cried, and her niece, now taking far longer strides, heeded her advice. Sabrina reached the alcove, now the only place in the house where she could stand erect, only seconds before she reached eight feet – and she was still growing.

"I'm so much larger!" Sabrina cried. "This can't be."

About 15 seconds later, her growth finally ceased, and Aunt Zelda, now about navel-high to her niece, came closer. "How tall am I?" the young witch wondered, repeating her earlier magic; this time the sign read "10 feet, 5 3/8 inches" before gradually fading into nothingness.

"I'm twice my height!" Sabrina cried, looking at the "Gulliver's Travels" she still held in her hand; now it seemed as tiny as a small notebook.

"One teenage witch, now in the giant economy size," Salem quipped, drawing a stern look from the young colossus.

"You shouldn't have drunk that formula," said Zelda, who now felt positively puny compared to her towering niece. "But it's my fault for leaving it out there on the table."

"Formula? You mean that wasn't flavored water?" Sabrina said incredulously.

"No – it was the plant growth formula. I've been working on. But I accidentally ingested some, and so did the mortal professor I'm teaming up with, and neither of us got any bigger."

"But I'm not like either of you – I'm half-mortal!" Sabrina replied. "It must have a different effect on me...a vastly different effect, if you'll forgive the pun. Can you restore me?"

"I don't have an antidote, nor can I use magic to reverse this." Zelda sighed. "But now it's apparent that if this formula is released to the public, all half-witches consuming altered food will become giants. We can't let that happen. I've got to get that formula back from Dr. Mumford – but how will I explain the reason to halt the project?"

"I realize you have to do that, Aunt Zelda," Sabrina pleaded as she looked at the aunt she now dwarfed, "but can you please bring me back to my old self while you're at it – even if that old self is only 5-3?"

"I'll work all summer to shrink you back to normal," Zelda said.

Sabrina was going to respond when an opened door was heard near the kitchen. "I'm back from New Hampshire, everybody!" a female voice cheerfully said, a voice recognized to everyone's relief as Sabrina's aunt Hilda. She walked into the living room and saw the bizarre scene near the alcove.

"Well, what have we here – a giant teen in a two-piece swimsuit. Just another day at the Spellmans. Or did she say 'supersize me' at a fast-food place?"

"Very funny," sister Zelda answered brusquely.

"I'm trying to recall the last time I felt ten feet tall – I'm pretty sure it came before photography was invented," Hilda said. "These days, there are safer ways for a witch to show her pride."

"I accidentally consumed some of Aunt Zelda's plant growth formula," Sabrina said.

"And no, it wasn't after she said 'I feel like a spinach salad,' despite the rumors you may have heard," Salem added.

"Apparently the formula only makes half-mortals like Sabrina grow," Zelda explained to her sister. "In a bizarre way, it's good this change happened now, before it was produced in mass quantities."

"Me, the unwitting guinea pig," Sabrina said, groaning. "I'm sure Aunt Zelda will find an antidote before I start school in the fall." She briefly considered the options available to her in the meantime...and really, there weren't any.

"I'll just stay in the house, relax, and catch up on my tan in the back," she continued. "I mean, we do have those 15-foot-tall hedges completely surrounding the yard, right?" They were designed that way to keep potentially nosy neighbors from noticing any magic at the Spellman residence; Hilda had come up with the idea after watching a few "Bewitched" episodes.

"Uh, earth to Sabrina," Hilda said, craning her neck up to see her niece's face. "You'll be visible from aircraft! Suppose a pilot looks down and sees a teen girl who's twice the size of her surroundings? Wouldn't that arouse suspicion? You're going to have to stay indoors." Zelda nodded.

"You mean she won't be able to rescue me if I'm stuck up a tree?" Salem said, sighing.

"Don't worry about the ceilings, Sabrina," Zelda added. "Late tonight when nobody's noticing, I'll magically raise the ceilings a few feet to give you some room to maneuver. The Westbridge zoning board will never know the difference. Plus, we'll reinforce the floors to secure your added weight and bulk." Her double-sized niece grimaced at Zelda's choice of words.

"Very good," Sabrina said softly, staring down at her aunts; to her, they now seemed as small as kindergarten students. "I guess I better get used to this."

"C'mon, cheer up," Hilda said, zapping a basketball into Sabrina's enormous right hand and a backboard and net at about the huge teen's eye level. "You can work on your dunking skills all summer."

If I'm still like this by September, Libby will have the last laugh, Sabrina thought. I will, indeed, be a freak. She imagined the ignominy of having to crawl through the school halls, with her immense size scaring everyone – including Harvey.

Just then, Sabrina noticed a sensation running through her body, similar to something she had earlier felt. A glance about her confirmed her worst fears – she was growing yet again.

Zelda took command, racing upstairs and grabbing her niece's enlarging hand, nearly tripping over the dropped basketball. "To the linen closet and the Other Realm, before you're too big to fit!" she cried.

Sabrina, still clutching her seemingly shrinking book, followed her aunt's instructions and climbed up the stairs; the two entered the linen closet in the nick of time with Hilda, close behind them, shutting the closet door to clinch their entrance to the Other Realm.

"Whew!" she told Salem, who had tagged along behind her. "Not a second to spare for them."

"Just as well, Hildy," the cat retorted. "With Sabrina's growth, can you imagine what our food bill would be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: _Tall, Yet Tiny _**

In seconds, Sabrina found herself in a field, evidently still growing...and growing...because Aunt Zelda, standing beside her, was now at her thigh level...then at her kneecaps...then at her ankles. Finally, Sabrina's growth sensations stopped, and she kneeled down to better converse with her much smaller aunt.

"How could this have happened again? I didn't drink anything," the teen giantess said. "By the way, I'm shivering in this swimsuit." She pointed at herself, and the swimsuit became a red skirt with matching jacket and flats – no need for high heels at this height -- a silver-gray sweater, and sheer suntan hose.

"Tell me exactly how you consumed the formula earlier," Zelda replied; feeling a trifle chilled herself, she magically added a burgundy jacket to her blue dress.

"Well, I had a little sip to start – I guess that was what made me reach six foot – then a few minutes later, just before you came in, I had another, bigger sip, followed by a gulp."

"Then that explains your most recent growth spurt. The other one, which enlarged you to ten feet, had to kick in before the third spurt could begin." She saw her niece nod her gigantic head in sorrow.

"So that's how I came to be what I am now, Goliath in pantyhose. But just how big am I?" Sabrina said, getting ready to point for the answer, but Zelda beat her to it. The flashing board read, "52 feet, 1 and 15/16 inches," then faded away like Lewis Carroll's Cheshire cat.

"Ten times bigger, I see," Zelda said.

"Question 2: Where am I?" Sabrina asked.

"I can answer that, but first, hand me your book," her aunt replied. Sabrina had nearly forgotten the seemingly tiny book, now resting comfortably in the palm of her hand – which she carefully lowered to let Zelda retrieve it. Sabrina resisted the temptation to pull Zelda onto her outstretched palm with one of her enormous fingers.

"Okay, give me some room," said Zelda, clutching the book. Her niece drew away, and Zelda began to grow herself – taller, and taller, and taller, like Sabrina in perfect proportion. The book also became bigger and bigger.

Finally, Zelda stopped growing, and asked Sabrina to stand up. She did, and was stunned to discover not only was her aunt again taller than her, but much taller. In fact, she didn't even reach Zelda's shoulders.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Sabrina said. "Are you mocking me by becoming so much bigger?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Zelda answered. "You mentioned you're reading 'Gulliver's Travels' this summer, right?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Plenty. Let's open the book to the table of contents," Zelda said, holding the book between herself and Sabrina, who noticed it seemed somewhat bigger to her than when she was handed it earlier in the day. "There it is – 'Part II: A Voyage To Brobdingnag.' "

"Uh, Aunt Zelda, that's literature, fiction. We're in the Other Realm."

Zelda smiled. "Fiction? Turn around." Sabrina did just that, and saw in the distance a building, with a sign in front: "BROBDINGNAG CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL."

"You mean, this place, whatever it is, actually exists?" Sabrina shook her head in disbelief.

"That's right," her aunt said. "It's part of the Other Realm. Swift accidentally wound up here about 300 years ago, but since we were able to convince him that his visit was a dream, when he returned to the Mortal Realm he converted it into a satirical book."

"But why would I be comfortable here at this size, and why would you want to become even bigger than I am?"

"You're familiar with Lilliput?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure – tiny people, Gulliver tied down, all that. I've seen the cartoons."

"Well, Brobdingnag is like that, but in the other direction," her aunt explained. "While everything in Lilliput is one-twelfth human scale, everything in Brobdingnag is–"

"Twelve times – and I'm only ten times bigger." Sabrina sighed. "So I'm over 50 feet tall, but am small again, five-sixths scale. Another irony. Can I bring myself up to their level?"

Zelda shook her head. "Until the antidote is found, you can't use magic to alter your size in either direction."

Sabrina sighed in frustration. "And you're now, what, 68 feet?"

"Actually, slightly over 70 in heels. Sorry," Zelda said, "but this seemed like the most sensible place in the Other Realm to send you while I try to solve your condition."

"But it's so cold here."

"The seasons are reversed in Brobdingnag...it's like Australia in June," Zelda said. "Actually, it's kind of a nice place. I've spent some time here."

"Were you a giant?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, at normal size here you might have been stepped on."

"It was in a graduate student exchange program back in the 1920s, and yes, I became a giant for a few months while studying for a semester at Brobdingnag State. I jokingly called myself the world's tallest flapper." Zelda smiled in recollection. "I made some good friends here – almost married a guy and stayed, in fact. There are worse places you could be. Brobdingnagians are very friendly folk."

"You almost married a giant? You've never mentioned that."

Her aunt nodded. "I cared for him very much, but had we married I would've had to stay big, aside from occasional brief trips to the Mortal Realm where I could temporarily shrink back to my old size. And Other Realm family reunions can be a hassle when you're 12 times larger than everyone else." She paused. "Anyway, enough about me. Let's enroll you in high school."

"Is this a boarding school? Do they have dormitories?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll get to that later."

As they strolled toward the school, Sabrina thought of how her life would have changed if Zelda had married and settled down in Brobdingnag. She might have met Zelda a few times when she was scaled down to visit the Mortal Realm, but those visits would have been few and few between. And how would she have reacted upon gaining witch powers, and discovering that one of her aunts was normally as tall as a six-story building?

They entered the school, and Sabrina was overwhelmed. While it resembled a North American high school, everything about it seemed roughly 20 percent bigger – the lockers, the doors, even the occasional student who passed by in the empty halls. "Class must be in session now," she thought.

"The office is this way," Zelda said, pointing to the left. Sabrina caught a glimpse of the school trophy case – "BCHS REDWOODS," a sign read – and noticed the school's colors of red and silver matched the clothes she was wearing. "How fortuitous," she said to herself with a smile.

They entered the office, and Zelda walked up to the desk. "I wish to enroll my niece," she told the receptionist.

"Very good," she nodded. "Let me bring you in to see the principal." They followed her into the heart of the office, and the receptionist knocked on the principal's door. "A new student and her aunt are here for you, sir," she said.

"Send them in to sit down," he replied, and Sabrina noted Zelda suddenly had a strange look on her face.

A few seconds after Sabrina and Zelda sat down, the principal emerged from his walk-in closet. "Sorry for the delay," he said, "but I–." He stopped his sentence upon seeing Zelda, who did a double-take of her own.

"What's this about?" Sabrina said, but inside she guessed the answer.

"Zelda Spellman!" he said.

"Clifton Smallwood!" she replied.

They hugged, then kissed over his desk, as Sabrina mused over the irony of a giant named Smallwood. This was evidently the man Zelda almost married.

"Long time no see," the principal said. "Of all the high schools in the Other Realm, you had to come into this one. I can't believe it – it's been so long, and you like this. Have you finally come around to accept the idea of what we call 'living large'?"

"No, Clifton," Zelda said with a shake of her head. "I've simply enlarged in order to enroll my niece, Sabrina," who sat in her seat and noticed her feet barely touched the floor.

"So one of your siblings is now in Brobdingnag? I wish I'd known – I'd have invited them over for dinner, along with this little girl of theirs."

"Actually, I'm more of a well, big girl – though you may not think so -- and not of my own volition," Sabrina told the principal. "I live in the Mortal Realm, something went wrong with one of Aunt Zelda's scientific projects, and I outgrew things there."

Zelda nodded. "I want Sabrina to go to school here until I can find a way to restore her. You'll like her – she's an excellent student." She put her arm around her niece. "I really feel bad for her, because her summer vacation had just started."

Clifton smiled. "In the 37 years I've been principal here," a number that surprised Sabrina, since the man didn't look anything beyond his forties, "we haven't had many transfer students, and I don't recall any from the Mortal Realm. Those few witches from there who do enlarge themselves normally tend to be of college age – like one sweetie I knew over at State back in '24." Zelda grinned.

Sabrina saw the ring on his finger. "So you are married now, Mr. Smallwood."

"Was," he said. "Jeanette and I divorced a year ago, after I learned she was cheating on me."

Zelda stared at Sabrina as if to say, if you're going to play matchmaker, forget it.

He handed Sabrina a 20-page booklet. "We're getting ready to dismiss students for the day. Here are the courses we offer – most are similar to what you'll find in the Mortal Realm. Look at it overnight, choose what you want to take, and we'll arrange a schedule tomorrow."

Sabrina looked it over. Math, science, literature, Brobdingnagian history...that last one might come in handy for a report on "Gulliver's Travels"...

"Meanwhile, I can show you and Zelda around the school," Mr. Smallwood told Sabrina. "We're generally considered the best high school in Brobdingnag, although some at East Brob High and Northside Tech might disagree."

Sabrina looked up from the booklet and smiled at the principal. "I don't know how long I'll be here, but I think while I am I'll enjoy it," she said. Actually, she wished she could be back in the Mortal Realm enjoying her first summer as a witch at either 5-foot-3 or six foot even, instead of being the Brobdingnagian equivalent of just over 4-foot-4, but she didn't want to disappoint him.

They left his office and entered the hallway just as the final bell rang. Students hurried out of their classrooms and swarmed to their respective lockers; while most were engrossed in preparing to go home, a few noticed the diminutive teen giantess.

"Look at the little girl – and I do mean little!" one boy derisively said.

"Hey, half-gallon," another cracked.

This reminded Sabrina of her first day at Westbridge, when Libby was taunting her and the new witch turned the cheerleader into a pineapple. Seething again, Sabrina discreetly pointed at the pair – "I'll cut _them_ down to size," she thought – but nothing happened to them.

Zelda noticed, excused herself to the principal, and rushed Sabrina into the nearest empty room. "What were you doing?" she demanded of her niece.

"They were calling me names for being so small – I can't believe I'm using that adjective, when I'm over 52 feet! -- so I wanted to give them a taste of their own medicine and shrink them down to my level. But they stayed the same. Has my magic worn off?"

"No, no, no, and you know better not to use your powers like that," Zelda said. "I guess I neglected to mention that anyone born in Brobdingnag is immune to shrinking magic. They're big, they stay big. Had I married Clifton, none of our children could have visited the Mortal Realm, because unlike me, they couldn't get any smaller."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, let's get back to the tour." Once they reentered the hall, they found Mr. Smallwood lecturing to the two boys, then sending them on their way.

"They should never have treated you like that," the principal told Sabrina. "So I laid down the law to them before they went off to–"

"Football practice?" Sabrina interjected, even though she wasn't sure it was football season here.

"No. The science club."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at that incongruity. This school's science club apparently wasn't like the studious one at Westbridge, a club Libby once described as "geeks unlimited."

"We have a lot to offer here," the principal said. "Let's peek inside the gym over there. We have a game tonight – our girls' basketball season opener."

"What an appropriate game for giants to play," Sabrina said, drawing a wry look from Zelda.

The gym was being set up, with custodians pulling out bleachers and a few boys playing a pickup game on the floor. As Sabrina walked with Zelda and Mr. Smallwood on the sideline underneath the basket, a ball almost hit her; she reflexively ducked.

"Watch out, midget!" one of the players yelled. Sabrina clenched her fists. Then someone else spoke.

"That wasn't nice," a girl said. Sabrina turned around and saw it came from a blonde in a cheerleader outfit who then walked over to her while Zelda and the principal continued to the bleachers and sat down. By Brobdingnagian standards, she didn't seem very tall, but she nonetheless towered over Sabrina.

"I'm really sorry for that," the cheerleader said, holding out her hand in friendship.

Am I being set up for someone's joke, Sabrina wondered. I mean, this girl could be the Libby of Brobdingnag; she is a cheerleader, after all. But I'll give her the benefit of the doubt.

"My name is Marcie Long, and I head the varsity cheerleading squad here at Central."

"I'm Sabrina Spellman," she replied. "I'm new here." Sabrina internally chuckled over the name "Long" for a Brobdingnagian.

"I see you're wearing red and silver, showing that school spirit. Going to cheer on our girls tonight?" Already Sabrina considered that promising, because Libby would never cheer at a girls' event at Westbridge, haughtily calling it a duty for the second-string squad.

"Well, I wasn't planning to. And the colors are only a coincidence."

"It should be fun. We're playing Southside." Marcie smiled. "You can be our guest. We'll save you a second-row seat, just above where we sit."

"You're not patronizing me for being so small, are you? I mean, I'm barely over 52 feet." Sabrina found the juxtaposition of sentences rather amusing.

"No – I just didn't like seeing you made fun of like that," the cheerleader said. "And at 61 feet, 3 inches, I'm on the short side myself." She looked at her watch; it was 4:30. "Well, we still have some time before the game starts at seven. I'm going to study, grab a bite and we'll see you at 6:45, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sabrina replied. A cheerleader who studies? How un-Libby.

She walked over to Zelda and Mr. Smallwood. "Looks like you made a friend out there," her aunt said.

"Well, we'll see. She invited me to the game tonight."

The principal smiled. "Marcie is a great young lady. In addition to being head cheerleader, her grades are excellent, she works on behalf of several local charities and in the spring she's the starting catcher on our softball team."

Zelda nodded. "Sabrina hasn't had good relationships with cheerleaders, so excuse her if she seems a bit wary."

"You needn't worry here," he said. "I know some cheerleaders tend to be status-seekers, but that isn't the case at Central."

Zelda smiled. "Go to the game. Make some friends." Sabrina sensed her aunt was saying that to prepare her for a worst-case scenario – spending the rest of her life in Brobdingnag if no antidote could be found.

"Oh, all right," Sabrina answered, "but only if you two stay for the game too." She still had a terrible fear the cheerleaders would try to do something to humiliate her.

"I'd be here anyway on behalf of the school to make sure things go smoothly," Mr. Smallwood said. "And Zelda, I would hope you'd stay on behalf of your niece."

"Well, I'm not really into team sports," she answered, "but if it makes Sabrina feel at home, then fine."

The principal nodded. "We have some time before the game starts, so why don't you two join me for dinner? There's a nice restaurant down the street."

"But we have to find lodging for Sabrina."

"The restaurant is part of a hotel," he said, "and I'm sure while there, we can arrange for her an inexpensive long-term rate. You'll have to pay for it, of course."

"Unless it's exorbitant, I can take care of it with my credit card," Zelda replied.

Sabrina smiled. "And I promise not to splurge on room service, Aunt Zelda."

"Very good," her aunt said. "Let's go."

----------

At the hotel, a room was reserved with an open-ended rate, although the clerk initially thought Sabrina was a child rather than a teenager due to her small size. "No, she's a new student over at the high school," Zelda explained. "She has to stay here while her parents are away." And technically, that wasn't a lie – her parents were away in the Mortal Realm, but Zelda didn't mention they had already divorced.

Before going to dinner, Sabrina, her aunt and the principal examined the room, which had a nice view of the Brobdingnag business district. Sabrina was distressed to see the showerhead was too high for her to reach.

The dinner was delicious, and Sabrina – again frustrated her feet could not reach the floor while sitting in the booth -- listened to Zelda and the principal tell stories about their lives as college students nearly three-quarters of a century before. "Remember the Charleston contest you won, Zelly?" he said.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "I was pretty lithe back then, believe it or not," she told her niece. "Now about all the exercise I get is from playing the occasional game of tennis – that is, when Hilda's not stealing my racket from me. And you should've seen Clifton in a raccoon coat! Ah, the roaring twenties."

Upon exiting the restaurant, Sabrina noted it was now dark, even though it was only 6:15 p.m. A far cry from summer.

The teams were warming up, Central in red and silver and Southside in dark blue and light blue, as Sabrina entered the gym with her aunt and the principal. A few seconds later, Marcie noticed her and waved her over to where she was sitting in the bleachers.

"We sit in the front row, you can sit in the second," the cheerleader said. "Just trying to give you a big Central welcome."

"Are all the cheerleaders as nice as you?" Sabrina had to doubt it. Certainly at least one of them was as obnoxious as Libby.

Marcie smiled. "I like to think so. And in fact, here comes the rest of the squad. They were working on some routines in the hall." She pointed, and Sabrina looked.

Coming towards them were six cheerleaders, like Marcie clad in red dresses with red and silver pompoms, except for one. There was a good reason -- that cheerleader was a boy, wearing a red sweater and silver slacks.

"You have male cheerleaders?" Sabrina asked. That wasn't the case at Westbridge, nor at most if not all high schools in the Mortal Realm. Colleges, yes, but not high schools.

"Sure. He's enthusiastic and talented. Want to meet him?"

"Well..." Scary thoughts scampered through her head...what would a male version of Libby be like?

"Hey, Marcie," he said. "Who's this new girl you're talking to?"

Marcie turned to him. "Scott, meet Sabrina Spellman – she just enrolled here. Sabrina, this is Scott LeGrand."

He isn't that bad-looking, Sabrina thought. Rather slight as teen boys go, but that doesn't mean anything. There are quite a few guys at Westbridge more handsome than Harvey, but am I attracted to them? No.

"Welcome to Central," he said with a smile.

"We don't have male cheerleaders where I come from," Sabrina replied, "so seeing you is a bit of a shock."

Scott laughed. "It's a lot of fun cheering the teams on and getting people in the stands excited."

"That's right," said Marcie. "Oh, and look...here comes our team out for warmups!"

The Central girls' basketball team took the court to the cheers of a few hundred fans, and to Sabrina they seemed tall even by Brobdingnagian standards. But as they coolly made most of their practice shots, it was evident to her that these players had athleticism as well as stature.

"Three of our returning starters are at least 70 feet tall and they should dominate the boards," Scott said. "We have a good chance to win the league championship this year."

"Very good," Sabrina said, uneasily looking at her aunt and the principal conversing near the gym entrance. Zelda winked in encouragement.

From the opening tipoff, Central completely outclassed the visitors from Southside, and Sabrina chatted with the cheerleaders throughout the game. Not only were they enthusiastic – as cheerleaders should be – but they seemed to genuinely like her. In no way were they condescending. For her part, Sabrina sidestepped questions about her background, reluctant to let on that she was actually a far smaller person exiled from the Mortal Realm.

In the fourth quarter, with Central up by more than 20 points, Marcie turned to Sabrina. "How would you like to join us on the floor for a cheer at the next time out? I mean, you are in school colors."

"I, uh, don't know," she replied. "I'm really not a cheerleader. And are you trying to make me the cheer squad mascot because I'm so small?"

At Westbridge, young girls of seven or eight occasionally put on miniature outfits and cheered on the sidelines with Libby and company. Yep, get to them early, Sabrina thought at the time.

"No," Scott told her. "This will be just a one-shot, I promise. We're doing a 'Let's Go Central' cheer – simplest one in the book."

"Oh, all right." Sure, it wasn't something Sabrina would normally do, but they seemed so nice about it.

When the time out came, Sabrina got up, walked down two rows to the floor, and was given a red and silver pompom by Marcie. "After I say ready, we'll do 'Let's Go Central' and clap five times," she said. "Got it?' Sabrina nodded.

Sabrina, substantially smaller than the cheerleaders, joined in on the chant and clap, much to Zelda's bemusement.

When the game ended, Sabrina met Zelda underneath the basket. "It looks like you had a fun time tonight," the aunt said, a twinkle in her eye.

"If you ever tell anyone in the Mortal Realm that I was a cheerleader–"

"Just like I was planning to tell them that you are 52 feet tall," Zelda replied. "My lips are sealed. Let's go back to the hotel. I think we need to talk a little bit."

----------

In the hotel room, Zelda left Sabrina some Brobdingnagian currency to bide her over and cover expenses, as well as her burgundy jacket, magically resized for Sabrina's smaller proportions. At the same time, Sabrina added a foot or so to the heels of the shoes she was wearing, so she wouldn't seem quite so tiny compared to her fellow students.

"I realize this isn't going to be easy, especially after you were planning to enjoy your summer back home, but at the same time I know how resilient you are," the aunt said. "And I trust you will keep out of trouble."

Her niece nodded. "I wish I could be more enthusiastic about this – except for school, it's almost like a vacation – but I hate how I got here."

"I have every reason to believe you won't be here for long."

Sabrina shook her head. "I wish I could go home."

Zelda smiled in sympathy. "I know, but we both know what would happen if you did." She pointed at the large mirror above the drawer, which magically changed into a movie screen, then pointed again; an anchorman at a desk appeared on-screen.

"Aunt Zelda, I think I know where this is going," Sabrina said in exasperation as Zelda paused the video.

"It's just to remind you," the aunt said, and the video resumed.

"Our top story tonight is in Westbridge," the newscaster said in his authoritative tones, "where local authorities are trying to figure out what to do with a teenage girl who has mysteriously grown to an incredible height." Footage on-screen showed a colossal Sabrina, clad in two bedsheets, walking through Westbridge's downtown district, gingerly trying to avoid causing damage to buildings, cars or people. "Help me!" she cried in between thundering footfalls.

"Why I am dressed like that?" Sabrina asked of her on-screen alter ego. "If those bedsheets were any smaller, it'd look like a white bikini."

"How would we explain having clothes grow with you?" Zelda answered.

"A girl identified as Sabrina Spellman, a junior-to-be at Westbridge High School, is now more than 50 feet tall," the anchorman said. "While she apparently means no malice, her mammoth form is causing residents to flee in fear. Friends and relatives are stunned."

Hilda was being interviewed. "I am speechless – I am without speech," she said before hurriedly leaving.

Harvey Kinkle next faced the camera and shook his head. "Sabrina's a great gal, and I know she means no harm. I suppose she had more of a growth spurt this summer than anyone anticipated."

Then it was Libby Chessler's turn. "In some ways, I feel responsible for this unfortunate situation," she told the reporter. That brought a sympathetic smile to the viewing Sabrina – but it quickly turned into a frown when Libby added smugly, "I guess her being called a freak so often made this a self-fulfilling prophecy."

Sabrina seethed. "Oh, I'd like to–"

Zelda smiled. "I know, but remember, you're much bigger and stronger than she is now."

"True."

Footage returned to the giant Sabrina, now looming above residential neighborhoods and confused as ever. Zelda pointed and the video fast-forwarded to a scene where Sabrina, now in a green, ladylike one-piece outfit, stood at Westbridge's main intersection, standing slightly taller than a five-story building. A crowd was roped off some distance away, and Sabrina stared into a top-story balcony where Westbridge's mayor emerged, even at this level still having to look upward to the towering teen.

"Miss Spellman took some getting used to following her remarkable growth," he said, "but now we realize the true stature of her goodness, and recognize her as our local treasure." The young giantess blushed as the mayor continued speaking. "As our way of saying thank you, the city of Westbridge has agreed to build Sabrina a house, with items and features proportioned to her magnificent size." There was applause.

The viewing Sabrina smiled. "How sweet," she softly said. "It's nice to see they appreciate me."

"Wait, there's more," Zelda cautioned; her knowledge of human nature made her well aware of what would happen next.

The mayor continued. "We intend to make Sabrina the symbol of our fair city. She will be used in commercials and brochures to promote travel here, and daily tours will be conducted of her enormous house. It will make Westbridge famous from far and near, known as the home of the world's most beautiful giant."

Watching her on-screen self extend her colossal pinky finger in handshake mode to graciously accept this honor from a man she dwarfed, Sabrina was incredulous. "You mean, I'd become some sort of_...commodity?_ A tourist attraction?" she asked her aunt.

Zelda nodded. "In exchange for the house, yes."

Sabrina shook her head. "Shut it off – you made your point. Until I can be restored to my old size, I stay here."

"There's just no other way," her aunt said, pointing to turn the video off and reverting the screen back to a mirror. "And Brobdingnag is a comfortable place where you can live relatively normally."

"Way too big there, a bit too small here," Sabrina said with a sigh.

"You'll be fine," Zelda said, glancing at her watch. "It's getting late, and I'd better be getting home. Don't worry – I'll be dropping by every now and then, and I'll work to find an antidote for you. Take care." She pointed at herself, then disappeared.

"Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina said a split-second later. "You forgot to–"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: _Attack of the Giant Aunt _**_  
_  
Zelda Spellman reappeared in the Mortal Realm, standing outside her house. The first thing she noticed was that it was a clear, calm night, and the stars were brighter than she had seen for years. She gazed up above her to examine the astral patterns, part of her longtime interest in astronomy.

In fact, Zelda was so wrapped up in stargazing she failed to notice she was still about 70 feet tall in heels, having neglected to shrink herself back to Mortal Realm scale, and that the top of the Spellmans' Victorian house barely reached her waist. The backyard barely had enough room for her massive feet, and her shoes were digging divots in the grass.

----------

Eugene Pool left the Westbridge Tavern at about 1:45 a.m. after having two beers, as he normally did, a few hours before to celebrate the end of the school year. He got into his car, making sure he was sober (he was), and began to drive home.

A few blocks down, traveling along a city street with absolutely no traffic in the still of the night, he saw something bizarre in the distance. It was a blonde woman in a blue dress looking up towards the stars – but this woman was a giant, dwarfing the surroundings she seemed oblivious to. In fact, she was so big that the house in front of her only partially hid one of her shapely legs.

Incredulous, Mr. Pool gave a second glance to the sight and recognized her. It was one of Sabrina Spellman's aunts; he had met her once at a parents' night and deemed her attractive and lively. Perhaps too much so, because he was now obviously hallucinating about her...

----------

With Sabrina gone to the Other Realm for the foreseeable future, Salem had taken over her bed to sleep on; it was so much more comfortable than that cat corral. But a flash of light jolted him awake – not from an electric light, but from a shiny reflection in the window.

"Is that what I think I see?" he said, looking once again. When his thoughts were confirmed, he raced out of Sabrina's room and rushed into Hilda's, jumping on her bed and waking her.

"You're not allowed to do that, kitty!" she cried as she rose from her pillow.

"I have good reason – look in the window!" Salem cried. Hilda turned left to look and saw a huge nyloned kneecap. "I've seen that kneecap before," he added, "but not at _that_ scale!"

"Did Sabrina get homesick?"

"No, Hildy, that's your big sister, and in this case I don't mean older. I mean _big._"

Hilda rushed to the window, opened it, and semi-screamed upward to the giant outside, "Zelly!"

Jolted from her minute of stargazing, Zelda looked down and saw the tiny Hilda – and the tiny house. "Uh-oh," she softly said, pointing at herself to both reduce to her normal size and enter Hilda's bedroom. She achieved both, but in the process of shrinking her blue dress caught on the weathervane, and she entered Hilda's room wearing only a bra, pantyhose and high heels. Salem, who was under strict orders never to see any of the Spellman women wearing anything less than a nightgown, quickly placed his paws over his eyes.

"I think I know what happened," Hilda said, peering out the window while Zelda pointed herself into a nightgown. Hilda saw the dress above and zapped it into the room. She then pointed at the grass in the backyard to erase the impressions Zelda had made from her huge high heels.  
"You can open your eyes now, Salem," Zelda said as Hilda approached her.

"What was going on there, sis? You were gigantic."

"Yeah," Salem said. "As if you were going to appear in a feminist production of 'Jack And The Beanstalk.'"

"I was coming back from Brobdingnag – that's where Sabrina is staying – and I must've forgotten to reduce myself to my old size. And I got so caught up in looking at the stars that I failed to notice how big I was!"

Salem quipped, "Well, I'm glad you didn't try to walk. You might have tripped over a car and flattened a neighbor's house."

"Well, at least it was only for a minute, in the middle of the night, with absolutely no cars on the streets," Hilda said to her sister. "I don't think anyone saw you."

"Well, it's off to my room for some sleep," Zelda said. "Oh, by the way, Sabrina is doing fine, though she's going to school there and obviously doesn't like missing her summer vacation."

"Goodnight, and let me get back to sleep. I need the rest," Hilda replied. Especially since a few hours ago, she had arranged a long-awaited date for later tonight with Drell in the Other Realm.

----------

Mr. Pool still couldn't figure out why he was seeing a vision of Zelda Spellman as a gargantuan goddess; it was certainly enticing, but didn't make much sense. As he approached a stop sign, he quickly looked both ways for oncoming traffic, and of course at this time of night there was none.

He looked ahead again, and the giant Zelda was gone. No trace of her could be found, not even when he drove past the house she had stood behind.

I'm going nutzo, he thought. First thing tomorrow, I'm calling my cousin in Burbank about that opening he said they have for a science teacher, then head out to the West Coast. Face it, this Westbridge is simply too weird for me.

----------

While Hilda prepared herself for her date with Drell, head of the Witches' Council, Zelda tried to come up with some idea that would dissuade Horace Mumford from proceeding further with the plant growth formula. If it could be shown to have an unwelcome side effect that was believable to mortals, he'd probably stop production. But what?

She examined the container, the one Sabrina had consumed half the contents of to reach titanic proportions. She really didn't want to alter the contents through magic, except as a last resort. Just then she felt a fly land on the back of her neck; she slapped it off, then felt her skin itch.

"That's it," she softly said. "If this formula can be shown to cause plenty of itching, production might be halted." Then she remembered the effect would have to be shown as the result of eating food altered by the formula, not the formula itself.

She pointed at the formula. "Instead of helping this witch get rich, instead create food that makes people itch." The liquid turned rainbow color for a second, then returned to its clear form.

"Now to take it to Dr. Mumford and persuade him of this unwanted side effect," Zelda said, putting a secure top on the container – thus keeping it safe from unwittingly curious half-mortals.

----------

"Fifty-two feet tall and I feel scrawny," a depressed Sabrina said to herself as she entered Brobdingnag Central High School for her first day of classes. While she was a good student and enjoyed learning, having to go to school again – a day after she thought she'd finished her year – was a bit hard on her.

Even with the higher heels, everyone was taller than her by at least a head. Some stared, but at least this time people held their tongues and didn't make snide comments about how small she was.

She found her homeroom, took a seat that was unoccupied, and stared at the other students who dwarfed her.

"Don't worry, you're with friends," a girl said from behind. Sabrina turned around and saw a girl in a red and silver Redwoods cheerleading outfit. "I saw you do a routine with the varsity at the girls' game last night."

"I'm not really a cheerleader," Sabrina replied. "And forgive me, but I don't recall seeing you on the squad."

"I'm on JV, so I was watching, not cheering. Our game is tonight," the girl said, extending her hand for a shake. Sabrina reciprocated and shook it, feeling as if she was shaking the hand of a Mortal Realm girl of about 6-foot-6 or so, it seemed that big to her. "My name is Minerva Lloyd."

"And I'm Sabrina Spellman."

They continued talking until the teacher entered the room.

----------

"So you see, Horace, the altered food has a serious drawback – it causes skin to itch terribly," said Zelda, confident her appeal would get the professor to give her the remaining plant growth formula and drop the project. "The only one who would be happy with the results would be dermatologists."

Dr. Mumford smiled. "Then I think you need to see my wife Maureen and inform her about the effects. She just so happens to be a dermatologist." He paused. "In fact, I'm going to give her my share of the formula so she can examine it."

Zelda was stunned. I didn't envision that roadblock, she thought.

"She'll come by tomorrow to pick it up," Horace said. "By the way, I don't think you've met Maureen before." He pointed to a small portrait on his desk.

She looks familiar, Zelda thought. But from where?

----------

Sabrina entered the cafeteria for her first Redwood lunch, and it turned out that Scott LeGrand was in line behind her. "Order some of the vegetable soup," he told her. "It's delicious."

"I'll take your word for it," she told him.

"By the way, sit at the second table from the front near the window. That's where I eat lunch, and there's normally a seat open."

She did, and when Scott took his usual seat, a blonde walked over to him and glanced sternly.  
"Why are you sitting with that runt?" she said.

"Penny, please," Scott replied. "Sabrina is my friend."

"No, she's competition," Penny answered. "How can you choose her over me? I'm head of the science club! I'm used to getting what I want." Her vitriol was obvious.

Oh, I get it, Sabrina thought with a bit of a grin. She's the Libby of Brobdingnag Central, where the geeks are the rulers and the cheerleaders the good guys. Boy, things are certainly upside down here. She shook her head slightly at the irony.

"Just take it easy," Sabrina told Penny. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Just by being here, you're causing trouble – for _me,_" Penny answered with a sneer. "You have been warned." With that, she left in a huff.

Sabrina shook her head. "Is she always like that?" she asked Scott.

"Penny Chesterton's used to ruling the school, and she obviously considers you a threat."

----------

At home that evening, while Hilda was on her date with Drell, Zelda tried to figure out where she had seen Maureen Mumford before. She couldn't place her, so in the meantime she did some of the usual chores.

In what had been Sabrina's room, she pointed at the messed-up bed and magically straightened out the sheets and pillows. Salem will appreciate that tonight, she thought.

Just before leaving, she saw a book at Sabrina's table, and decided on a whim to examine it. The volume was called "The Half-Mortal's Handbook," and was a collection of essays from noted half-mortals on how their lives had been shaped by being the product of a witch-mortal marriage. Hilda had found it in a closeout bin at the Other Realm Galleria.

Zelda turned to the table of contents. There, as the fourth entry, was "Getting Under Their Skin: A Half-Mortal in Medicine," by...Maureen Mumford.

Could it be? Zelda turned to the first page of the essay, and there was the same picture of Maureen that had graced her husband's desk.

"So Horace is married to a half-witch," Zelda said to herself. "Who would have imagined it? I wonder if Horace knows?" Then she realized that if Maureen ingested some of the formula, she would grow too – something that would spell disaster for her, for her husband and for Zelda. She had to warn Maureen not to touch the stuff, but how?

Zelda went downstairs to mull over potential strategies.

----------

"It's been a great date, Drell," Hilda said as they sat at the top of the literally mile-high Ferris wheel, which had stopped for a moment at the Other Realm Fairgrounds. "I haven't had this much fun since the 18th century."

"My favorite was the virtual reality movie, where you were Stan Laurel and I was Oliver Hardy," the head of the Witches' Council answered. "Although those pies in the faces hurt a little."  
"Oh, did I mention Sabrina is here in the Other Realm, over in Brobdingnag? She got there just in time after accidentally consuming a plant growth formula of Zelda's that eventually made her grow to that size."

"Then Brobdingnag will be a good place for her," Drell replied. "She'll fit right in."

"And the funniest thing happened last night. Zelda took Sabrina to Brobdingnag to enroll her in school and help her settle in, but when she zapped herself back to the Mortal Realm she forgot to shrink herself, so for about a minute or so, until I called to her, she was giant size, twice as tall as our house." Drell's eyes widened. "Fortunately, it was the middle of the night and nobody saw her."

Drell lost his smile. "That doesn't matter," he said, pointing...

...and Zelda Spellman, who had been considering ways to confront Maureen Mumford, appeared in the middle of the Ferris wheel seat, getting barely enough room between Drell and Hilda. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're here to face Other Realm justice," Drell said matter-of-factly. "I have learned that you were briefly a giant outdoors in the Mortal Realm, and thus potentially visible to mortals. You are aware that practice has been outlawed since mortals invented photography."

"It was an accident!" Zelda said, giving her sister a "you didn't" look and Hilda responding with a sad, "yes, I did" glance.

"Even if no one saw you, that's a serious breach of your powers," Drell said. "Perhaps I should take them away from you for a few years."

"Drell, please don't do that!" Hilda pleaded.

"Oh, all right," he said. "I hereby give Zelda Spellman a lighter sentence – she is prohibited from altering her size for 90 days."

"What?" Zelda protested. "But what when I have to go to Brobdingnag to see Sabrina?"

"I didn't say you couldn't go," Drell replied. "You'll simply have to do it at the same scale you are now. At least you still have your powers. Now go back to the Mortal Realm so your sister and I can continue our date." He pointed Zelda back to her living room – just at the split-second the wheel began moving again.

Back in the Mortal Realm, a chastened Zelda again began thinking up strategies...but first she chased Salem off the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: _Making A Big Unseen _**

As Zelda continued thinking, her sister reappeared in the middle of the room.

"First of all, sis, I'm sorry I brought it up with Drell," Hilda told her. "If it's any comfort to you, the rest of the date went terribly. I'm not sure we're going to see each other again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Zelda said calmly; this obviously was no time to go into a harangue over the loss of her size-changing abilities.

"What happened with Drell?" Salem asked.

"He found out, thanks to my blabbing, that Zelda had briefly been giant-sized where a mortal could have seen her, and so he took away her ability to grow or shrink for 90 days," Hilda answered.

"That's too bad," the cat sarcastically said. "I was so looking forward to chasing a mouse-sized Zelda around the house."

Hilda shook her head. "Zelly, as a way to make up for all this, I'll go to Brobdingnag every now and then to check on Sabrina. At least I can make myself big."

"But you haven't been there since when I was a grad student there in the twenties. The place has changed a lot."

"So, download some Other Realm travel information on that computer of yours," Hilda said. "I'm a quick learner."

Or so she thinks, Zelda mused. "Oh, all right," she said, "but don't tell Sabrina that I can't alter my size now. She's depressed enough as it is." She walked to her computer, thinking in the meantime of ways to prevent Maureen Mumford from becoming a mega-Maureen tomorrow.

----------

Sabrina walked back to the hotel following her first full day as a student. Other than the incident with Penny, it had been surprisingly enjoyable.

Now to relax, she thought, turning on the television, flipping the remote, and stopping on the Brobdingnag Movie Channel's version of "The Invisible Man," which apparently was not much different than the Mortal Realm movie adaptations of the famed novel.

Being invisible would be fun, Sabrina mused...and then she remembered that as a witch, she had the power to do just that. An idea came to her – if invisible, she could return to the Mortal Realm without people seeing her, even though she was now a 52-foot giantess who couldn't change her size. Of course, she couldn't visit for very long, and she'd probably also have to keep silent (to avoid people hearing her) and not move (to avoid damaging anything).

But where to in the Mortal Realm? She really didn't want to go near her aunts' house, for fear of giving herself away. She then recalled Harvey was attending a baseball camp in Maine, and still had the address he had jotted down on a slip of paper. It would be fun to see how he's doing, even if she couldn't let him know she was there.

Remembering Zelda's apparent gaffe – she hoped her aunt had restored herself to normal size in transit – Sabrina carefully prepared her journey. First, she changed to summer gear – a yellow top, white shorts and sneakers. Second, she cast a spell on herself to make herself invisible, standing in front of the mirror to make sure it worked. When it proved successful, she pointed at herself, saying, "Take me to Harvey's camp, but out of the way. Let's see how my boyfriend is doing today!"

The spell worked, and Sabrina found herself at the edge of a grove of trees only slightly taller than her. In the distance was a lighted baseball diamond with a group of teen boys playing; from Sabrina's towering perspective, they looked like dolls of about seven inches high. And since nobody was running away from her, or even noticing her gigantic presence, she definitely was invisible.

She looked about her, amazed at how small everything seemed. Aunt Zelda was right, she thought; there was no way she could live here at this scale, at least not while visible.

Sabrina searched for Harvey among the boys playing ball, and briefly considered kneeling to get a better look before realizing she would probably make noise rustling the nearby trees. Like it or not, she had to remain perfectly still. A few seconds later, she found him kneeling in the on-deck circle.

He looks so handsome, so dainty, so cute, she thought. She wanted to reach out, pick Harvey up and admiringly hold him in the palm of her hand, but knew that was not possible. Anyway, she had already held him in her hands, albeit as a different species, a few months before when a kiss that went awry briefly turned him into a frog.

As the batter ahead of him grounded out, she blew Harvey a kiss, one he'd never see but one she hoped he'd feel.

Harvey took a ball, then swung and missed. He then fouled off two pitches behind a backstop. Sabrina was tempted to cast a spell to give Harvey a big hit, but declined since she knew that wouldn't be fair to him.

And it wasn't needed, because on the next pitch Harvey got good wood on the ball, really good wood, and hit a long line drive to left field – towards the invisible giantess Sabrina. The ball traveled so quickly that she couldn't decide how to evade it, as the left fielder futilely raced for it; while the field had a foul pole, there was no fence.

For a second, Sabrina was worried the outfielder would run into her massive invisible sneakered foot, but that became moot when the long line drive instead hit her massive invisible knee cap and ricocheted towards center field. The ball felt like a BB pellet to her, and she had to muster up all her presence of mind to avoid screaming.

Send me back to my hotel room, she thought, pointing at herself – and a second later, that's where Sabrina was. _Then_ she screamed.

Meanwhile, at the camp, Harvey legged out a home run, beating the relay to the plate. "Man, that was a strange hit," a teammate told him as he returned to the dugout. "Did you see that carom?"

Harvey nodded. "Must've hit a bird or something."

----------

Zelda drove to Dr. Mumford's office early the next morning, arriving before 8 a.m. She wanted to make sure she was there before he brought Maureen in, to prevent her from either purposely or accidentally ingesting the formula and start growing.

While she didn't have a key to his office, she was able to magically zap herself in. However, the plant growth formula was inside a small safe, and since she couldn't adjust her size to get inside, it was off-limits to her. Frustrated, she zapped herself outside the office and sat on a hallway bench – just seconds before Dr. Mumford and his wife turned from a nearby corridor and saw her.

Zelda looked at Maureen, and was shocked to discover how petite she was. Even in heels, she probably wasn't quite five feet tall – far shorter than the normal-sized Sabrina, and not that much taller than her niece now appeared to Brobdingnagian eyes.

"Zelda, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Maureen," Dr. Mumford said. "She is one of the most respected dermatologists in the region, and has a clinic down in Quincy." The women shook hands.

Zelda decided, on the spur of the moment, to freeze time during the handshake, leaving Maureen's husband immobilized. "You, uh, must be a witch," Maureen said.

"Yes," Zelda replied, "and I understand you are a half-mortal."

"That is correct," Maureen said. "My husband knows I'm a witch. Is he aware you are one?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, and I don't want him to know, but that's not relevant right now. We have a problem with the plant growth formula. My half-mortal niece Sabrina accidentally drank some of the formula – about half a glass worth – and...well, how can I explain it?"

She came up with an idea, pointing toward the empty corridor, and one of Sabrina's huge high heel pumps from Brobdingnag filled the hall; fortunately, her niece, now visible again, was not yet awake to see her shoe disappear. "She's ten times her size and exiled to the Other Realm."

Maureen nodded. "So you're saying that–"

"We can't market that plant growth formula, because it causes half-witches to become giants."

Maureen smiled. "Well, I've always wanted to be taller, but not that much."

"I'm working on an antidote to restore Sabrina to her old size, but we have to make sure this formula never sees the light of day. And, of course, don't you ingest it." Zelda went on. "I've told your husband that I've discovered it causes itching and scratching, which might add to _your_ business but probably isn't a good thing."

"Does it?"

"Well, thanks to magic, it does now – at least my share of it does. But I need to provide the same effect to his container, and it's stuck in his safe."

Maureen nodded. "I'll magically copy the effects in his container once he pulls it out of the safe, okay?"

Zelda was reassured. "Very good. Let me unfreeze time – but first let me ship Sabrina's shoe back to her." She pointed, and it reappeared next to its partner a few seconds before Sabrina woke up.

----------

Sabrina entered Brobdingnag Central for another, musing on her overnight "change" from titan to tiny. It was good to see Harvey, even though he seemed so small and helpless to her giant eyes. Now, she had to look up to almost everybody above elementary-school age.

She was particularly fascinated with learning Brobdingnagian history; evidently Jonathan Swift had made quite an impact with these people despite his diminutive size. A tiny, life-size statue of him was in the central square, a few blocks from the high school.

While there was indeed a king and queen during Swift's day, his comments about his native England and how it was governed by a parliament, instead of by royal decree, resonated with the Brobdingnagians. So much, in fact, that after the royal couple died, their son renounced the throne, and the nation was thereafter ruled as a republic.

Moreover, Brobdingnag was a placid, peaceful land which had never gone to war. It helped that it was a remote island with no neighboring countries. Through the Other Realm's connections to the Mortal Realm, it had adapted many technical advancements – and in a few cases, it was actually ahead of normal-sized human society.

I can live here for the rest of my life if I have to, Sabrina thought while studying in the school library. The people are pleasant – well, other than Penny – and the society seems comfortable.

Was she rationalizing? Sure; all things being equal, she'd return to the Mortal Realm in a heartbeat. But she knew for now, "equal" was merely a dream, and that if worse came to worst, she could adapt to being among the smallest of giants.

----------

In the lab, Zelda, Maureen and her husband Horace examined the plant growth formula. "I find it's making me itch like crazy," Zelda explained. "Not a good side effect at all."

"But are you sure that's from exposure to the formula itself?" Horace asked. "Would there be a similar effect if someone ate fruit treated with the stuff?"

Zelda had an idea, and again froze time. "Maureen, I'm wondering if you might be able to help me find an antidote."

Maureen glanced at her. "In what way?"

"I need a guinea pig to make sure the antidote works, and since there are no half-mortal guinea pigs – well, there may be a few in the Other Realm penitentiary, but I think it would be against the law to use them as test subjects – I was wondering if you could serve in that role."

Maureen laughed. "What – and grow as big as a house? The attack of the 50-foot dermatologist?"

Zelda got the joke, but shook her head. "No, I would only give you a very small dose to cause very slight growth. How tall are you now?"

"Four-foot-eight-and-three-eighths." She sighed. "I can't even round up to the next full inch."

"Based upon how much Sabrina took and the effects the formula had on her – she grew in three different spurts – I can figure out what dosage to give you to make you grow, say, about an inch or so."

"You mean, all the way up to 4-foot-10?" Maureen exclaimed.

"Maybe not that obvious a change. More like 4-9 and a half." Zelda paused, then smiled. "But you could round up to 4-10. We would measure you after every antidote you consume until you find the one that restores you to your old size."

"I'll go for it," Maureen said. "When and where?"

"Pop over to my place after dinner this evening." Zelda smiled. "Tell Horace you're going out shopping."

"Okay. May we now return to advancing time?"

"Sure," Zelda said, unfreezing Horace and the rest of the lab.

----------

With school done, Sabrina returned to her hotel room to do some schoolwork. About 20 minutes into her studies, a guest popped in – Hilda, who, unlike her sister, arrived at 10 times her usual size, not 12. Thus, she was just under 57 feet tall, the Brobdingnagian equivalent of 4-foot-9.

"What are you doing here instead of Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina asked.

"Zelly didn't feel up to it," said Hilda, who had promised her sister that she wouldn't tell Sabrina about Drell's decree. "She's spending so much time trying to give you an antidote. So, how are things up here? Boy, this place seems a little spacious."

Sabrina smiled. "To them, you and I are little ladies."

"I see you're studying, which I'm sure you didn't want to do in summer."

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "Goes with the territory. I don't mind. And it's winter here."

"You making friends?" Hilda said sympathetically.

"A few." Sabrina was thinking about asking Scott LeGrand about going on a weekend date, even though she thought it might be unfair to Harvey. And perhaps in a few days, Sabrina would have reverted to her old size and returned to the Mortal Realm. But if that didn't happen, Scott might be good to fall back on.

"Oh, by the way, someone else wanted to see you." She pointed to her open palm, and there popped Salem, still his old size.

"I thought you were going to make me bigger, too," he said, staring up at Hilda.

"Enlarging you might mean trouble with the Other Realm parole board," she replied. "So, just to be on the safe side, I'm keeping you an itty bitty kitty."

Sabrina giggled. "It's so good to see you again, Salem!" she said, stroking the fur atop his head with her giant little finger. "You look so cute."

"Say, does Brobdingnag have mice?" the cat said fearfully. "At my puny size, facing one would be worse than being declawed."

"Well, if there are, you won't find any in this hotel," Sabrina replied. "It's very clean."

"Well, I'd better be going now," Hilda said, hugging her niece before placing Salem in the pocket of her slacks. "It was great seeing you. I'll have to drop by again."

"Aunt Hilda, don't forget to–"

"Shrink? Heck, I'll do it right now." She pointed at herself, rapidly dwindled down to 5-foot-8, then pointed again and disappeared. She had learned from Zelda's mistake.

Sabrina paused, then shuddered. "Oh, no – Salem!"

Hilda returned to her kitchen, only to feel a scratching in her slacks pocket. She dug down and pulled out a miniature Salem, one-tenth scale, placing him on the kitchen counter.

"Look at me...at most, two inches long! I'm a freak!" he yelled.

"You're adorable, though," Hilda said with a grin.

"Yeah – and I could soon be a bird's dinner if I don't get any bigger."

"Well, that would turn the tables on generations of natural selection, but I see your point." She pointed, and Salem grew back to full size.

----------

While Hilda and the restored Salem watched prime-time TV, Zelda was engrossed in Internet research from Other Realm medical sources on how certain substances affected half-mortals, just to make sure anything she gave Maureen wouldn't have any lasting or dangerous side effects.

Then the bell rang, and Zelda went to the door. It was Maureen. "I'm ready to move up in the world," the dermatologist said, staring up at her much taller host, "if only an inch or so."

"Come on in," Zelda said, "and welcome." As Maureen entered, Hilda waved hello.

"I've measured the proper amount of formula for your growth. It's in that small cup near the portable lab," Zelda told Maureen. "First, we need to measure you." She pointed at the petite guest, and a sign flashed that she was indeed 4-foot-8 and 3/8ths.

"Just as I told you," Maureen said as they walked to the lab area.

Zelda handed her the 1-ounce cup, which was less than a quarter-full. "Drink...and grow. It's not very much, but it should produce the desired effect." She hoped she hadn't given her too much. If she grew anything taller than 4-10, the change would be too noticeable.

Maureen swallowed the contents of the cup in one gulp, then waited a few seconds. She and Zelda looked at the sign, which slowly began changing, About ten seconds later, her height reached 4-foot-9, and eventually stopped at 4-9 and 9/16ths.

"Slightly more than an inch, and I can round up to 4-10!" Maureen said with a grin. "This is great – I feel so...so statuesque! Although I guess I'll have to cut back on the heights of my heels to keep people from getting suspicious. And platforms are out."

"But remember, we have work to do," Zelda said. "If things work out correctly, you won't be this way for long. Enjoy it while you can."

Maureen nodded.

"Now, I'm not going to conduct any experiments tonight because I still haven't come up with any possible antidotes," Zelda said. "But I do expect to have something ready in the morning. Can you pop over here during your lunch break?"

"Sure. In fact, I have the whole afternoon off – no appointments. I was scheduled to play a round of golf, but that can be canceled."

"Good," Zelda replied, smiling. "Let's get our hole-in-one tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: _Sabrina at Sea_**

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?" Scott LeGrand asked Sabrina as they walked along the corridor, moving from first- to second-period classes at Brobdingnag Central.

"Well, I was planning to do some studying, but I think I can catch up on it tomorrow. After school, I'm going to Brobdingnag State's library to do some research." Before Zelda had left, she arranged for Clifton Smallwood to call the library and give Sabrina full borrowing privileges.

Scott smiled. "My parents are both professors there – Dad in journalism, Mom in geology. The library is excellent." He paused. "But go there in the morning, because we don't have school tomorrow. It's Jonathan Swift Day, a holiday in Brobdingnag."

"I didn't realize we were off tomorrow, and I didn't know it was a holiday."

He nodded. "It's a big day for a little fellow – in fact, that's this year's slogan for Swift Day. There'll be an afternoon parade ending at the Swift statue with a ceremony honoring his contributions to Brobdingnagian culture, and it's always lots of fun. I'd like you to be my guest. Then, we can go split a pizza."

Sabrina nodded. "I'd love it! But first, let me go to State's library. When does it open?"

"At 8 a.m."

"Great. I'll be there when it opens, study for a few hours, then meet you at noon in front of my hotel, okay?"

"I see," he said.

Neither realized that Penny Chesterton was walking directly behind them...

----------

"Ugh. Nothing seems to work," Zelda told Hilda over a late dinner. "All afternoon, I gave Maureen about a dozen possible antidotes, and nothing made her smaller. In fact, one of them caused her to gain about 30 pounds for a few seconds until she reverted back. I'm thankful she didn't rip her dress."

"So, what next?" her sister said as she reached for the gravy to put over her potatoes.

"She's coming by first thing tomorrow morning to test some more antidotes. I have a pretty good sense about one of them, but I'm going to do some additional research tonight to confirm my hypothesis."

Hilda smiled. "I'll make sure to be out of your way – and that means you too, Salem."

"Okay!" the cat cried as he waited for suitable leftovers.

----------

Early the next morning, Sabrina woke up, put on a sweater and slacks, and walked through a deserted downtown to the quiet Brobdingnag State campus. The library was at the other end, a few hundred feet from the ocean's edge and a marina. Very picturesque, she thought as she glanced at her watch. It was a few minutes before 8 a.m.

She walked up to the entrance, which was still closed – but found a young man sitting nearby, reading a science book. "Hi there," he said, opening a can of soda near him. "Come on over."

"Sure," Sabrina said; he seemed friendly, and so she sat alongside him.

"Here, have some of my soda," he said, offering the can to Sabrina, who took a sip. They exchanged small talk for about 20 seconds, and then Sabrina began feeling woozy. A few seconds later, she collapsed and fell asleep.

"Okay, guys, she's ready. Out like a light," the man said, and two young men – the two who had mocked Sabrina in the hallway a few days before – came from around the corner of the building to pick up the tiny sleeping giant. "Hurry, before someone sees us."

"Where do we take her?" one of the young men said.

"Down there," he said, pointing to the marina. "Place her in that small boat, then the tide will carry her out to sea."

"Isn't there a chance she might drown?" the other young man said as they carried the sleeping Sabrina down to the marina.

"It's a low tide, not very dangerous, and she'll wake up in a few hours. By that time, she'll be out to sea, and should be able to make her way to shore before nightfall."

They were now at the marina, and gingerly placed Sabrina into a small boat. Then they pushed it out a bit, and the young witch began a journey she was unaware of.

"There she goes," the young man said, smiling at a young woman standing next to her on the dock.

"That will teach her not to cross the science club," Penny Chesterton said with a smirk.

----------

Later that morning, Maureen Mumford came in for another session with Zelda. "I think I may have found the antidote," she told the dermatologist. "You want to try it?"

"Might as well. Oh, by the way, Horace has decided to end this project. I persuaded him that the side effects would never pass muster with Washington."

"That's good news," Zelda said, "but now, I need some more."

They walked over to Zelda's lab, and the host handed her guest a small amount of a lime-green liquid. "Drink down," she said to Maureen, softly adding, "and shrink down."

Maureen put the cup between her lips, ingested the solution, then swallowed. "I feel a tingle," she said a few seconds later, and flashed the height sign above her. It read "4-9 and 9/16ths," then changed – downward. A minute later, the 4-9 became 4-8, and the fractions were also declining.

Zelda began smiling, but still showed concern. What if she shrinks too much? she thought. All I want is an antidote, nothing more.

Finally, Maureen stopped – at 4-foot-8 and 3/8ths. Her original height.

"It works!" Zelda said as she hugged the now slightly more diminutive Maureen.

"Well, it was fun being a little taller," she said wistfully. "Horace never suspected a thing."

Zelda smiled. "Now to give Sabrina an amount of the antidote similar to the amount of formula she drank earlier, and she'll be back to normal."

"Go for it."

Zelda nodded. "Okay. But before you leave, go to the backyard and tell Hilda I've gone off to Brobdingnag to rescue Sabrina."

Maureen grinned. "Sure."

Zelda poured an amount of the antidote, estimating how much Sabrina had earlier consumed, put it in a sturdy, locked cup, and zapped herself to Sabrina's hotel room.

There, she found no trace of her niece – just a maid cleaning the room who was stunned to see such a tiny person.

"Oh, my, I found someone Swift-sized," a Brobdingnagian term for a small being, she said, kneeling down to look at her. "And they say if you capture a Swift-sized person on Swift Day, it's good luck."

"I'm not a leprechaun!" the petite Zelda cried, zapping herself out of there as soon as possible – to the principal's office at Brobdingnag Central. Maybe Clifton would know where Sabrina is, she thought.

But the office was empty, and as soon as Zelda stood on Clifton's desk, she discovered why. She glanced at the assignment calendar that dwarfed her, and discovered that "Swift Day" was a school holiday.

"I can't believe I forgot that!" she said. "Now where is Sabrina?"

----------

The little boat was by now well out to sea; the waters were placid, and Sabrina felt no drops splashing on her as she remained asleep.

----------

Should I go back to the Mortal Realm and look for Sabrina later? Zelda wondered. It would be tough finding her now, especially considering I'm so small to Brobdingnagian eyes. If only I hadn't forgotten to shrink myself the last time I left here...

She decided to call Clifton at his home, using her magic to open the Brobdingnag phone directory, then to "press" the number. "Smallwood residence," he answered.

"Zelda Spellman here. I need your help! I'm over here at your office, not realizing it was closed today."

"I see," Clifton said. "Then why don't you just walk over here? I'm only a few blocks away."

"Uh, not in my present condition. Something happened, and...well, I'm not allowed to grow. I'm my old 5-foot-8 self."

"Sorry to hear you're so small," he answered. "But what do you need me for?"

"I found an antidote for Sabrina, but she wasn't at the hotel. And since school is closed, she's not here, either."

"I'll be over right away. Sit tight."

"Okay." Not much else I can do, Zelda thought as she magically hung up the phone and looked at all the oversized supplies around her.

----------

It was past noon, and Scott LeGrand waited patiently in the hotel lobby for Sabrina to return from the library. She was nowhere in sight, and it was frustrating.

After about 20 fruitless minutes, he walked to the desk. "I'm looking for a Sabrina Spellman. She's staying here, and was supposed to meet me."

"We can relay a message up to her room, if you'd like," the woman at the desk said.

"She went out earlier this morning, and was scheduled to come back here. She's a little blonde, really little," holding his hand downward to indicate her diminutive height.

"Oh, yeah," the woman said. "I saw her leave early this morning, just after my shift started."

"I see," Scott said, and went back to wait. A minute later, Clifton Smallwood entered and went to the desk...hiding a tiny Zelda in his jacket pocket.

"Excuse me," the principal said, "but I'm looking for Sabrina Spellman. Can you page her?"

His voice surprised Scott, who interjected, "She went to the library over at State."

Ah, Sabrina, always studious, Zelda thought from the silky recesses of Clifton's pocket, keeping the antidote sealed tight inside her handbag.

"But she was supposed to be here at noon," Scott told the principal. "I'm surprised she's late."

"We'll wait a little longer," Smallwood said, "then go over to the library. It's imperative we find her."

----------

The current had been a bit stronger than Penny and her cohorts anticipated, so a sleeping Sabrina was still out to sea. However, land was on the horizon...

----------

Since Sabrina failed to appear, Clifton, a hidden Zelda, and Scott went over to Brobdingnag State's campus. Zelda warily peeked out from the principal's pocket and was pleased to see many of the college landmarks she knew in the 1920s were still present today – although then, they seemed far more manageable to a 68-foot grad student.

They went into the library and scoured every floor and study carrel; no Sabrina. In fact, no one at the registration desk noted seeing anyone resembling her. Just as they were ready to leave, a policeman walked over to Clifton. "Can I see you for a moment?" he asked the principal.

"Of course, sir," Smallwood replied.

The officer pointed to a deserted hallway, where the principal followed. "One of your students is in trouble with campus police."

"What happened?"

"Earlier this morning, we found an open can of soda near the entrance to the library. We noticed a strange odor to the can, and so we took it to our lab, where we found it had been doctored with a heavy sedative. An analysis of fingerprints through work with the Brobdingnag municipal police revealed the prints belonged to one of your students, Jack Maitland."

"Yes, he's vice president of the Science Club. Was he knocked out? Is he all right?"

The Science Club? Sedative? Were they trying to hurt Sabrina? Zelda thought, seething.

The officer nodded. "He's fine – and he's in custody. We're currently asking him about the incident. We'd like you to talk to him."

"By all means," the principal replied. He turned to Scott and said, "This looks to be more important now than finding Sabrina – who knows, maybe they're related. I'd appreciate it if you moved on and enjoyed the rest of Swift Day. I'll call you later today to let you know about Sabrina."

Scott reluctantly nodded and walked away.

----------

The little boat finally reached the land, eventually running aground and tossing a still-sleeping Sabrina onto the beach before it was soon carried back into the sea. People walked over to view her, never having seen anything like her before.

That's because Sabrina had unknowingly landed on the island of Blefescu, Lilliput's equally tiny archrival, and in fact was the first person from Brobdingnag to ever reach the isolated land. She was 120 times their size; at her scale, they would each seem about half an inch tall to her. Well, at least they would be when she woke up.

Sabrina, gradually regaining consciousness, slowly began to open her eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: _The Girl-Mega-Mountain _**

Where am I? Sabrina wondered as she stared directly up at the sky, sleep still slightly clouding her eyes. She then turned her head and saw a jolting sight: scores of miniature people, all staring at her.

This is strange, she thought briefly before recalling she had indeed grown – then she remembered her recent visit to the Mortal Realm. They weren't this small, she thought. Somehow, I must have grown even bigger.

Then something else crossed her mind: What if these people weren't mortals at all, but _Brobdingnagians_? It wasn't possible, she thought, since they seem so tiny. But she had last been in Brobdingnag, so if she were still here, something must have caused her to change, and change so incredibly.

Using all her willpower to remain immobile and avoid crushing someone, she did some quick math. Each of them seem about half an inch tall to my eyes, or about 1/120th my size, she thought. Brobdingnagians are 12 times larger than mortals, so I'm...1,440 times bigger than before I took Aunt Zelda's formula. That means I'm about 7,500 feet tall. Nearly a mile and a half high!

Sabrina shuddered. The tallest skyscrapers on earth wouldn't quite reach her knees. She was probably higher than any mountain east of the Mississippi. Mortals would seem like specks to her.

And worst of all, she was now obviously too big for any place, even Brobdingnag. Despite her immense size, she felt paralyzed, helpless – the ultimate freak, as Libby no doubt would heartlessly say. Tears began to flow from the young witch's eyes.

What could have caused this? she thought. Then she recalled the soda she had sipped outside the library. Some ingredient in it must have triggered off this growth, a side effect not even Aunt Zelda realized.

She slowly raised her head, keeping her shoulders as rigid as possible, and looked at the rest of her body. Scores of tiny people were gathered around her, all the way down to her feet. Boy, am I glad I wore slacks today and not a dress, she wryly thought.

However, she quickly considered her situation. At her massive scale – a Mortal Realm mansion, such as her aunts' house, would fit in the palm of her hand – there was probably not enough food in the world to sustain her, as she likely weighed hundreds of thousands of tons, if not millions. Communication with Brobdingnagians would, at best, be difficult; with mortals it would be impossible. Worst of all, she was so big she feared she would inadvertently crush people. Even Brobdingnagians were like insects to her.

So, remaining immobile, she began crying, "Get away! Get away!", trying to yell it in a way that would draw pity to her plight, and not seem threatening.

And it worked. The people surrounding her quickly fled _en masse –_ Sabrina glanced to the right, and noticed to her relief that nobody was hurt in the process -- and within two minutes, the long stretch of beach she was lying on was deserted.

Looking about her, she carefully pulled her legs in and sat up. She glanced towards land and saw the tiny people all gathered at the bottom of a cliff, some distance away from her. Persuaded the coast was clear, literally, and she would not cause damage to people or property, she slowly got up, hoping the air wasn't too thin at the top when she stood completely upright.

----------

"Jack Maitland, you had better listen to me," Clifton Smallwood sternly said in a small interrogation room at Brobdingnag State police headquarters. "You are in big trouble as it is. If you do not tell us completely what happened, things are going to get worse for you. Much worse. Because one of our students is also missing."

Formerly recalcitrant, Jack gave in. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Sabrina, uh, Spellman, I believe."

"How do you know?" an officer asked. "Is this soda linked to her disappearance?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "We'd heard she was going to the library early this morning..."

"We?" the officer said.

"Yes, 'we' meaning the Science Club."

From inside Clifton's jacket pocket, Zelda seethed. Sabrina's instincts were right about this horrid group of people, she thought. They insult every good thing science stands for.

The principal continued. "So, you doctored the soda, then used it to knock her out?"

"Precisely. It didn't take much at her puny size."

"And what did you do with her?" the officer said.

Jack once again became smug. "We carried Sabrina down to the marina, put her in a little boat, and sent her off to sea." The news stunned her diminutive aunt.

----------

Sabrina stood fully up, and she could hear the collective oohs and aahs of the crowd, viewing her vast size. She looked out at the land beyond the cliff; it seemed far smaller than one of those miniature cities she had seen while visiting Europe during her youth. She wished she had paid more attention to the Brobdingnagian skyline before she had grown; since her size had so drastically amplified, nothing was recognizable to her.

Then she heard a buzzing sound at about chest-high and glanced down. It was a helicopter, to her scale barely bigger than a marble. She was tempted to pick it out of its flight, but soberly reminded herself that such playful actions -- even lightly blowing at it -- could cause someone harm. However, she did wave a few fingers at them and smiled, to show she meant no malice.

A sound emanated from the copter, probably some sort of loudspeaker attached, she thought. But since she couldn't hear it conventionally, she used her magic to let her know what they were saying to her.

Once the spell was cast, she heard what they were saying; it was, "Welcome, Girl-Mega-Mountain."

Well, I guess that's what I am, Sabrina thought. But will they still welcome me when they find out how much food I'll need?

----------

"Are you insane?" Clifton, furious, rose to his feet, causing Zelda, in his pocket, to fall over. "Do you realize what could happen to her?"

"Ah, the water was calm and she was resting peacefully," Jack answered.

"That doesn't matter," the officer told him. "Now, you said the Science Club did this act. Specifically, whose idea was this?"

"The president, Penny Chesterton," Jack replied. "She doesn't like Sabrina, and what she says, we do."

Brainpower gone bad, Zelda thought bitterly.

"Listen, young man," the officer said. "You are going to the marina with us and retrace everything that happened. Everything. We need to find her. Once that's taken care of, we'll get back to your predicament." He called the dispatcher to call an officer to find Penny Chesterton and pick her up as a suspect.

The officer, Clifton and Jack left the interrogation room and walked about two blocks to the marina. From inside Clifton's pocket, Zelda could feel their rapid, tense pace as she attempted to determine specifically what she should do next to find the seafaring Sabrina. Once she reached the marina, she hoped to have an idea.

----------

The seemingly miniature helicopter got out of the way, and Sabrina, noting the beach was still deserted, sat down. Even when sitting, she discovered she was taller than most of the buildings beyond the cliff.

Me, more than a mile high, Sabrina thought. That phrase triggered memories of a line, "I am not a mile high," from "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." In grade school, long before learning she was a witch and gaining her powers, Sabrina played Alice in a dramatization of the Wonderland story and had said that line. Of course, she didn't actually grow or shrink; instead, she and her classmates had to use their imaginations.

Now, she had achieved something Alice was accused of, reaching an unimaginable scale, with size and strength that no being, human or otherwise, had probably ever experienced. The largest Mortal Realm whale was, to her eyes, about as big as an undersized goldfish.

Feeling terribly lonely, she bowed her head, closed her eyes, and tried to mentally escape her predicament, wishing that this indeed was her imagination.

----------

The officer, the young man he held in custody and the principal reached the university marina.

"So this is where you sent Sabrina off to sea," Clifton Smallwood asked a handcuffed Jack Maitland, pointing at a dock.

"Actually it was the next one over," Jack said with a sneer, pointing to the right.

"You put her in the boat," the policeman said, just as he received a call on his two-way phone from the dispatcher at headquarters.

"Jim," a woman said, "we just wanted you to know we have picked up Penny Chesterton at her residence, and we're bringing her in for questioning."

"Ah, she'll know I snitched," Jack said, grumbling.

"That doesn't matter," the officer tersely replied. "Now, getting back to my questioning, what were the waters like when you put Sabrina in the boat, then let it go?"

"Moving slightly, but safely."

Zelda, still inside Clifton's jacket pocket, listened intently to every word.

"And in what direction did she go in?"

"Straight," Jack answered. "Straight as can be, straight as an arrow."

Zelda peered out from the pocket at the marina docks, making sure no one saw her. Then she gazed up at Clifton, who caught a glance of her from the corner of his eye. She pointed at herself, then pointed out. Clifton nodded, understanding what she wanted to do.

Standing up, and making sure she had everything ready, Zelda pointed at herself, disappearing from Clifton's pocket. She zapped herself in the direction Sabrina's boat was sailing, to either find her if she was still at sea or anyplace it might have landed ashore. Please, let her be safe and sound, she thought as she began her magical journey.

----------

Bored sitting down, Sabrina decided to stand up again over the Brobdingnagians she believed she dwarfed. Once she rose to what she deemed was her 7,500-foot height, she walked along the beach, the sand muffling her mighty footfalls, although she could only go a few steps in either direction. She hoped she wouldn't get hungry soon.

About 20 seconds later, a visitor magically appeared on the beach, a blonde woman in a green dress and matching heels. She noted she was substantially larger than people standing near her at the cliff, but far smaller than Sabrina, who at first had her back turned to her.

"Sabrina!" Zelda Spellman cried, and her niece turned around and saw her – about one-tenth her size. The young witch ran, then kneeled down to hug her aunt.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Sabrina said, "although it must pain you to see me like this. Look at me – about a mile and a half high!"

That puzzled Zelda. "You are not a mile high," she said, casting a wary eye on the smaller people along the cliff to make sure none of them were looking up her dress.

"Aunt Zelda, please don't give me that Alice reference. However, I can understand your not wanting to become this big, more than a hundred times bigger than the Brobdingnagians."

Zelda was amused over Sabrina's confusion, but didn't let on.

Sabrina continued, although now she was beginning to have some slight doubt about where she was. "Well, I certainly am not in Lilliput," she said, drawing a hearty round of boos from the crowd.

"Of course you're not," Zelda said. "You're in Blefescu," which drew her as many cheers as Sabrina had heard boos. "Anyway, forget that. I have an antidote."

"You do?" her excited niece replied.

"You bet," Zelda said, pulling out the container; at Sabrina's enlarged scale, it seemed little larger than a thimble. "Drink it!" she said, carefully handing it to her.

Sabrina looked at the container she was gingerly holding in her fingers. "It's too small for me to open. I might spill it."

"Then use magic," her aunt said.

Sabrina did just that, placed the antidote to her lips, and swallowed what to her was the small amount of liquid. "When does it start?" she asked Zelda.

"Soon enough," Zelda replied. "Stand up."

Sabrina stood up to her full height, and a few seconds later discovered her height wasn't quite as full. Things were slowly getting larger around her – her aunt, the people on the cliff, the skyline in the distance. At last, she was shrinking; she could swear she heard a few groans from the crowd as she gradually began to dwindle.

Then she remembered that she'd have to shrink to at least 1/1,400th of her former mega-giant size, and that would leave her less than 1/100th the size Zelda was now. In other words, roughly the same scale these people from Blefescu, or whatever it was called, had been to her.

As the shrinking process continued, Sabrina looked down at her smiling aunt, who now reached her niece's knees...then her hips...then her waist. Eventually, Zelda would soon be looking down at her.

And, soon, she was – but at the same ratio they had been in the Mortal Realm before all of this size-changing got started. "Take my hand," Zelda said. "We're going home."

"But like this?" a puzzled Sabrina replied as they disappeared from the beach. "I mean, we'll be–"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:** **_A Little Giant's Homecoming_**

"–giants," Sabrina said.

As soon as that word came out of her mouth, she noted she was in the kitchen of the Spellman residence, along with Zelda, Hilda and Salem – all in their proper proportions.

"Aunt Zelda, I'm glad you remembered to shrink us this time," the niece said, hugging her aunts, then stroking the cat's fur.

"Shrink? We didn't shrink," Zelda said with a grin. "You still think you were some 7,500 feet tall before you took the antidote?"

"Talk about a girl with an inflated sense of herself," Hilda quipped.

"Well, I was more than 100 times larger than those people from Blef--"

"Blefescu?" Salem said. "You were in Blefescu? Those people are the same tiny size as the Lilliputians. In fact, they're their archenemy."

"No wonder I thought I was so big," Sabrina said, feeling a bit foolish. "So actually, I was still 52 feet tall and didn't know it."

Hilda smiled, then magically rang bells as if the kitchen were a game show set. "Sabrina wins the lightning round," she said.

"When I hatched my plan for world domination, I was going to use some of Blefescu's best agents for micro-espionage," Salem added. "They're small, but they're way sneaky."

"Well, that explains why they booed me when I mentioned Lilliput and cheered Aunt Zelda when she mentioned Blefescu," Sabrina said. "It's funny – before you arrived, they were calling me the Girl-Mega-Mountain and almost seemed happy I was there."

"Well, when Swift found himself in Lilliput – the story he used later by creating the fictional Gulliver – the residents called him the Man-Mountain because of his size," Zelda explained. "Since you were far bigger to them than Swift or Gulliver ever was to the Lilliputians, it explains what they were calling you. And no doubt they would have wanted to use you as a weapon against Lilliput. I understand those tiny countries are still at war."

"It's still difficult for me to understand all the fuss they made," Sabrina said.

"You were the first Brobdingnagian-sized person to set foot in either of those lands," Zelda said. "To protect those tiny countries, the Witches' Council has established a force field that prevents any Brobdingnagian from navigating even close to their territorial waters. Since you aren't a full-fledged Brobdingnagian, the field didn't repel you, and you sailed on."

"You learn something new every day," Sabrina said. She paused. "I forgot the book!"

"What book?" Hilda replied.

"'Gulliver's Travels,' my summer reading book."

"I'll zap it back," Hilda said, pointing. A second later, a colossal copy of the book, with pages nearly as tall as the ceiling, popped into the Spellman kitchen, propped up against the refrigerator.

"I've seen large-print editions before," Salem said, "but this one must have been designed for moles to read."

Zelda pointed and shrank the book back to its old scale, then handed it to Sabrina. "I think you have some reading to catch up on," she said. "Meanwhile, I'll call Clifton and let him know you've been found safe and sound – and that you're withdrawing from Brobdingnag Central High." And hoping that its Science Club receives the punishment it deserves, she thought.

Her niece nodded. "Fine, but before I do, there's just one little, or perhaps not so little, thing I'd like to check." She pointed, and the neon sign that had previously flashed her height reappeared. "5 feet, 2 7/8ths inches."

"Woohoo! I've grown three-sixteenths of an inch!" Sabrina said as she zapped herself into her white swimsuit and headed off to the backyard to both read and work on her tan.

**THE END **


End file.
